


Covert Desires

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Billionaire, Drugs, HunHan - Freeform, I tried lmao, M/M, Military, Smut, Voyeurism, drugs with sex, mentions of chanbaek, mentions of hunhan, spy AU, tho nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Ten’s mission: to recover secret files about a government military operation stolen by an American magnate Johnny Seo. What is NOT on Ten’s mission: Sleep with the target.





	Covert Desires

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written smut in a long, long time because I have been self-conscious about it but I do want to write more so that I can get better. I hope you guys like it!

                “Nice shot!”

                “Of course.” Ten grinned, loading his gun with new bullets. “I am the best in the business.” He showed that off by firing two more shots, both getting a score of ten on the shooting sheet.

                “In your class.” Doyoung corrected, taking his next shot to finish it off.

                “Same thing.”

                The two secret agents finished their shots and removed their earmuffs. Doyoung bought over two cans of beer and the two of them cheered before taking their first shot. It was against the rule for NCT Agents to drink and shoot, but it was on a Wednesday morning and Ten and Doyoung weren’t the kind to give fucks to the establishment.

                “I must say, that is pretty impressive.” Doyoung said, counting Ten’s score. His shooting target looked more like a closely tied cheese wheel around the head while Doyoung’s shots were sparser.

                “You aren’t bad either I guess.”

                “Fuck I hate guns.” Doyoung sighed, tucking his away. He always preferred working in the intel department instead of field work.

                “Then why the hell did even sign up to be a spy?”

                “I like the other parts, digging for dirt, hacking stuff, spying on corrupt politicians having sex with their secretaries.” Doyoung shrugged. “They always hang out their stuff like it’s impressive but bitch please. I’ve seen cocks bigger than that chicken sausage they swing between their legs.”

                “Jesus Christ.” Ten laughed, shoving his friend lightly.

                “When’s your next mission?” Doyoung asked.

                “I have no idea. Kun said he would call me if there was one but I haven’t gotten anything since I arrived back in Seoul two days ago.”

                “At least you’re getting some rest.”

                “Yeah, that last case had too many pigs to handle.”

                “Yeah, I saw the criminal profile. Sex trafficking and weapons smuggling. The worst.”

                “No, I was talking about pigs, like actual pigs.” Ten said. “I trekked through southern Mexico smelling like pig jizz and mud for two days.”

                “Ew.”

                “I know.” Ten sighed. He turned to face the bulletin board where his eyes glanced upon a notice about Irene, one of NCT’s top female agents. “There goes a great fighter. God bless her.”

                “Dude why do you sound like she’s dead?” Doyoung scoffed. “She’s getting married.”

                “And retiring.” Ten shook his head. “She’s the best female agent we have. She could get the worst criminals to confess their sins by just staring at them. She didn’t even need to use the stun gun.”

                “I guess that means Agent 207 is without a partner now.”

                “Oh yeah. The elusive 207. How is it we have been working here for two years and we have never seen him?”

                “I think it’s because he’s always so busy.”  Doyoung said, finishing his can. “He finishes one mission, comes back and goes off on another.”

                “No wonder he’s Taeyong’s baby boy.” Lee Taeyong was the CEO of NCT Agents. A former South Korean spy himself, he later set up his own spy agency aiding international governments instead. Nobody in the entire company dared cross Lee Taeyong, but as mentioned above Ten and Doyoung were the professionals in Not Giving Any Fucks.

                “Drinking on the job.” Kun sighed as he entered the shooting range with his clipboard, dressed sharply in a navy dress shirt and a pen stuck in the pocket.

                “Why? Are you going to report us?”

                “Give me the can.”

                Ten handed the can over and Kun finished it in one gulp. He crushed the can between his hands and tossed the can over his shoulder and into the trash can without looking. “No evidence.” He smirked.

                Ten smiled. He could always trust Kun to get him out of sticky situations, quite literally too. Once he actually fell into a tub of glue in a glue factory and if it wasn’t for one of Kun’s specially designed gadgets he would have died that day.

                “Boss told me to call you two. There’s another mission.” Kun said. “Follow me.”

                The three of them left the shooting range and into the world of NCT Agents. If you have ever watched James Bond and saw the MI6 building, then that is exactly how NCT Agent Headquarters looked like, except more modern and dome shaped instead of a domino-style building. Employees were dressed sharply in suits or dresses, always busy on their phones or their tablets. The three of them walked up to the third floor, leading up to a large wooden door with the words Lee Taeyong carved on a golden plaque on it.

                “Ah, there you are. Have a seat” Taeyong spun his chair around, smiling at the three of them who walked in. Next to him was Jung Jaehyun, second in command and head of the agency’s law division.

                “Taeyong, Jaehyun.” Ten greeted politely, taking his seat in front of Taeyong and Jaehyun.

                “Taeyong, Jaehyun.” Doyoung greeted too, his eyes lingering on Jaehyun a little longer than usual. Jaehyun gave him a small smile that had a hint of something else and Ten groaned. Yes, Jaehyun and Doyoung were totally fucking. Yes, his room is right next to Doyoung’s as they share an apartment. Yes, he can hear every ‘yes Jaehyun’ ‘fuck Jaehyun’ ‘harder’ ‘faster’ ‘I’m coming’ and whatever that spills out from his mouth during sex, and yes, he so desperately wants to move out.

                “I have to congratulate you on a job well done in Mexico.” Taeyong smiled. “You have brought peace to the country once again.”

                “Next time you might want to warn me that there would be mud involved.” Ten said. “I could have slept with that hot Mexican farm boy if I wasn’t covered in gunk.”

                “There was a hot Mexican farm boy?” Doyoung’s eyes widened. “You didn’t tell me about that!”

                “I didn’t? Well his name was Carlos and…”

                “Ahem.” Taeyong tapped his table. “Save the locker room talk for the actual locker room, okay?”

                “Sorry boss.”

                “Anyway, I have a new mission for you.” Jaehyun took out some files and handed it to them.

                “Who’s this?” Ten asked, flipping over the file to come across a profile of a young man.

                “His name is Seo Youngho, or rather Johnny Seo, a wealthy American businessman. He deals primarily in weapons manufacturing and AI technology for navigational systems. Recently he has gotten himself involved in some rather shady operation.” Jaehyun said.

                “Define shady.” Doyoung asked, raising an eyebrow as he flipped through the files.

                “Well he was recently spotted with some terrorist groups in the Middle East, presumably trying to sell them his weapons.”

                “What’s an American like him doing selling weapons to the Middle East?” Ten scoffed. “Defies all American values if you ask me.”

                “He’s a businessman. He doesn’t give a fuck whose card he has to play or whose ass he has to kiss unless he makes money from them.” Jaehyun said.

                “The South Korean government recently discovered that some of their top-secret military papers have been missing during a trip Johnny Seo made to the military headquarters. We have reason to suspect that he stole the files. We’re not sure what he wants to do with them but if he sells them or it ends up in the wrong hands, it could be catastrophic to our nation’s security.” Taeyong added.

                “Reason to suspect isn’t a very good lead for us to work on though.” Ten said. “There is still that margin of error there.”

                “This was the last case Irene worked on before she announced her retirement.” Taeyong said.

                “And you’re letting us have it?” Ten raised an eyebrow.

                “Technically you, since you’re doing most of the field work.” Taeyong grinned. “You are the best amongst your class.”

                “That I am.” Ten grinned. “So all I have to do is just get the papers right?”

                “Right.”

                “This is easy.” Ten chuckled. “It doesn’t sound so hard.”

                “We’re counting on you not to fuck this up.” Taeyong said. “He will be in London for a NATO event this weekend, so you can start there, and take Doyoung as intel. You have 36 hours.”

                “Me?”

                “Him?” Jaehyun snapped his head to look at Taeyong.

                “Yes, is that a problem?” he eyed the two of them suspiciously.

                “No sir.”

                “No.” Jaehyun shook his head meekly.

                “Good. Kun, make sure they have everything they need for this trip.”

                “Yes boss.” Kun nodded.

                “Don’t worry.” Ten whispered into Doyoung’s ear as they left the office with Kun. “I’ll make sure we finish this ASAP so you won’t be gone too long.” He was lying through his teeth. In fact, he was glad to be away from the sounds of bed creaking and headboard slamming for a few days.

                “You two should be careful.” Kun said. “I heard Johnny Seo is an incredibly dangerous man.”

                “So am I but no one is out posting warning signs about me.” Ten laughed. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.”

**************************

                “Okay spit. Tell me everything I need to know about our target.” Ten whispered into a little microphone on his jacket as he sipped coffee in a café opposite the luxurious Grand Premiere Hotel in London. He had on a black cap and sunglasses to hide his face.

                “He was born Johnny Seo, Youngho was his given Korean name.” Doyoung said as Ten listened from a tiny receiver he had disguised as one of his many ear piercings. “Pretty normal kid, grew up in Chicago, excelled in school. He joined the military afterwards but found passion for business, so he went to Harvard Business School. He worked at Lockheed Martin for a bit before starting his own company Cherry Bomber.”

                “Cherry Bomber?” Ten scoffed, hiding behind his coffee cup. “That’s a stupid name.”

                “Knock off the stupid. That company is one of the largest weapons manufacturers in the world.”

                “Hmph.” Ten put down his cup, licking his lips as he scrolled through his phone. “He seems to be some sort of celebrity.”

                “Of course he is.” Ten could hear Doyoung roll his eyes somehow. “He has made himself into a celebrity. He’s has been on the cover of every business magazine, every military magazine and he was even on Jimmy Kimmel.”

                “Sort of like the Donald Trump of weapons.”

                “Yeah, except smarter.”

                “Shit is that him?” Ten gaped as he scrolled through the pictures. “You didn’t tell me he was so hot.”

                “Calm your hormones. He’s our target.” Doyoung reminded him.

                “I know I know, but damn.” Ten zoomed into one of his covers for Forbes magazine, where he was dressed sharply in a suit and sitting cross-legged in a chair. “I bet he likes it when people call him daddy. Is he married?”

                “No.”

                “Yes.” Ten hissed to himself. “Oops, I mean…”

                “Stop it Ten.”

                “Shit he’s out.” Ten put his phone down and continued drinking his coffee. The man of the hour, weapons magnate Johnny Seo finally revealed himself. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with sunglasses. His black hair was shaved on one side and he was surrounded by his staff and presumably body guards. Ten took a quick scan of his crew.

                “Looks like he’s got 5 muscle heads with him.”

                “I’m not surprised he needed the security.”

                A Rolls Royce soon rolled up in front of the hotel, arriving to pick him up. Ten looked to his left and saw a little kid, probably of Chinese descent, kicking a football around. His parents were too busy reading the newspaper to notice him.

                “Psst. Hey kid.” Ten spoke to him in Chinese.

                “Yes?” the kid responded.

                “How would you like to make 10 bucks?”

                “Ten, what are you doing?” Doyoung asked, voice dripping with concern. “Ten?”

                “My job.” Ten shushed him.

                “Hi!!” the little kid named Chenle ran over to Johnny, his ball clasped between his tiny hands. “Are you famous?” he asked in his cute beginner’s English.

                “Apparently so.” Johnny laugh, bending down to the kid’s height. He patted his head and smiled warmly at him.

                “Can you sign my ball?” Chenle’s eyes scrunched up into a line. The kid was so cute you could have packed him into a ball and tucked him into your pocket.

                “Sure kiddo.”

                While Johnny was preoccupied with the child, Ten snuck around the front of the Rolls Royce, pretending to tie his shoelace. He stuck a small electronic device behind the license plate of the car and checked his surroundings before getting up. He ran to Chenle’s side and hugged the child.

                “There you are!! I was so worried about you!!” he cried in Chinese.

                “Is he your son?” Johnny asked.

                “No, he’s my cousin and I was babysitting him.” Ten lied, flicking his hair to the side. Johnny was so much taller than expected and _damn it_ he smelled incredible. “Thank you so much for finding him!”

                “I didn’t really…”

                “Thank you!” Ten shook his hand warmly, both hands grasping at Johnny’s as he bowed politely.

                “You’re welcomed then.” Johnny chuckled.

                “Come on kiddo.” Ten took Chenle’s hand in his and walked away. He waited until the car disappeared from view. “Good job kid. Here’s your ten bucks.”

                “Thank you!” Chenle smiled widely and hopped away with a signed ball and some pocket money. Not bad for a kid.

                “Stay in school!” Ten yelled after him. He pulled out his phone and tapped his screen. “Doyoung, can you see his coordinates?”

                “Perfectly.” Doyoung answered. “I have to admit. That was kind of smart.” Ten heard a faint buzzing sound. It was an oncoming transmission from the tracker Ten had planted inside Johnny’s suit sleeve when he shook his hand.

                “Peter, take me to the convention centre.”

                “Yes boss.”

                “You heard the man.” Ten got onto his motorcycle and removed his cap. He put on his helmet and tapped the dashboard of the motorcycle, showing a GPS system with a blinking light beeping ahead. It was the tracker on Johnny’s Rolls Royce. “Keep talking while I follow him.”

                Ten followed the car until it arrived at a convention centre. The front area was surrounded by hundreds of photographers and journalists, all covering a NATO event. Government leaders, politicians and influential businessmen were all invited in a show of who’s who and why they matter. Ten watched as Johnny exited the car and was immediately greeted by someone in front of the building who later ushered him in.

                “What’s going on here Doyoung?” Ten asked, pressing his earring. He removed his helmet and sunglasses, getting ready to change his disguise.

                “It’s a luncheon between the top 10 global weapons manufacturers in the world and some heads of government.” Doyoung answered. “You bet your balls the heads of the Middle East will be there as well as China and the United States.”

                “You think he has the papers on him?”

                “It would be dumb of him to have it on his body now wouldn’t it?” Doyoung shrugged. “Unless he plans to sell it with him now.”

                “Can you get me inside somehow?”

                “I can but you’re not going to enjoy it.”

**************************

                “Seriously?” Ten cursed silently, pushing a cart filled with dirty dishes. “A busboy?”

                “If you had breasts I would put you in as a hostess but you don’t so shut up.”

                “How am I supposed to get close to him and check if he has the papers on him dressed as a busboy?”

                “That’s your problem.”

                “Thanks for the support.” Ten rolled his eyes, pushing the cart into the luncheon hall. Ten was expecting government luncheons to be boring and stuffy, but these old geezers with too much money knew how to enjoy themselves. There was a live band with music, a luxurious buffet, cigars handed out like candy and women in short dresses clinging to the arms of stubby looking men.

                “He wouldn’t openly sell those papers here.” Ten whispered, picking up empty plates and dumping them into the cart. “There’s too many people.”

                “Maybe he’ll do it if he has a chance alone with someone.”

                Johnny was smiling and talking to what looks like the Communications Director of Belgium. He was charming and a definite sweet talker, because the wife of the director kept touching and caressing his arm.

                “This is pointless, he couldn’t have had the files on him.” Ten said. “And this cart is beginning to smell like Jaehyun’s gym bag after it’s been stuffed in the locker for weeks.”

                “So where do you think it is?”

                “Does he have an office here?”

                “Nope, except his hotel room.”

                “Let’s go there.” Ten gagged a little at the smell. He pushed the cart and was stopped by someone.

                “Excuse me? Martini?”

                “Sure.” Ten took the glass and gulped its contents before dumping the glass in his cart. “Thanks.”

                “Ten, I swear to God.” Doyoung groaned.

                “It was a damn good drink though.”

**************************

                “Room service.” Ten tried his thickest Thai accent possible, hiding behind a fake wig and glasses. _I have never been so glad to be Thai._ The bodyguard outside Johnny’s room nodded. He opened the door the ‘housekeeper’ and Ten pushed his cart inside.

                “Do you have any idea what those papers look like?” Ten asked in a small voice.

                “Uhm, papers in a brown folder stamped with the words confidential across them?”

                “Thanks Captain Obvious.” Ten rolled his eyes, opening all the drawers and flipping bed sheets. “What’s Johnny doing?”

                “He’s still at the luncheon. His car hasn’t moved.”

                “Great, how long do you think I have?”

                “20 minutes without being suspicious. You have a beefhead outside on guard.”

                “Fuck him.” Ten mumbled, flipping through Johnny’s suitcase. “Shit.”

                “What?”

                “Johnny has expensive taste.” Ten whistled. “Check out this thousand dollar Gucci shirt.”

                “Ten please.”

                “Look at all of these watches.” Ten counted the number of expensive watches on the table. “3 Rolexes, 2 Patek Phillipes, and 2 Audemars Piguet. One for each day of the week.”

                “Ten stop, that’s not what you’re…what are you doing?!”

                “Relax.” Ten grabbed one of Johnny’s white shirts and pressed it against his body, modelling in front of the wardrobe mirror. “Fuck this would look so good on me.”

                “I know I can’t see you, but I know you’re doing something stupid. Please get a hold of yourself.”

                “I would probably need to take this in a bit.” Ten said, pulling the waist of the shirt around him. “Oh look cologne!!”

                “Ten, I swear to god if you don’t…”

                “Jo Malone. No wonder he smells good.” Ten sprayed a bit on his wrists and rubbed his neck with it.

                “This isn’t a shopping trip. Get your head in the game and find those papers!”

                “I can’t find the fucking papers.” Ten said, continuing to ransack the room. “Maybe he doesn’t have them. Maybe they are somewhere else.”

                “Keep looking.”

                “I don’t…” Ten stopped as he came upon the trash can in the room. He opened it and there was a ton of ash inside. Something was burned in here. He dug his hands inside to rummage through the trash, retrieving only one scrap of paper.

                “Ten?”

                “Yeah.”

                “You want the good news or bad news?”

                “Bad news.”

                “The papers are gone.”

                “What?”

                “It’s gone. Burnt to a crisp.” Ten rummages through the ashes once more, taking out the small scraps that were unburnt. “Johnny destroyed them.”

                “What’s the good news?”

                “Did you honestly think there would be good news here?”

                “Fuck.” Doyoung cursed.

                “It’s impossible. He must have made copies. He destroyed the original but there must be copies.” Ten closed the trash can and continued his search. He flipped through the bed and pulled out the pillows, revealing a laptop hidden underneath one of them.

                “Let’s check out his porn collection.”

                “Ten.” Doyoung sighed.

                “A man like him has porn. It’s a rule of law. Even I have porn.” Ten said. “Shit. Needs a password.”

                “Try his birthday. February 9.”

                “0209. 0902. Nope. Not working.”

                “Shit.” Doyoung cursed. “Ten?”

                “Maybe it’s something easy. 0000?”

                “Ten?”

                “Let’s try 9999.”

                “TEN!!!”

                It was too late. Ten heard a noise at the front door. His blood ran south when he heard the voice. It was Johnny.

                “Shit Doyoung!!” Ten jumped off the bed, tucked the laptop away and picked up the sheets. “Why didn’t you warn me?!”

                “I didn’t know until he arrived at the lobby! He took a different car back!”

                _Of course he did._ Ten grabbed the cleaning spray from his cart and pretended to keep on cleaning. He heard the door unlock and Johnny step in. He turned towards him and bowed. “Sawadeekap.”

                “Oh, hello.” Johnny nodded politely. “Don’t mind me, carry on with your work.”

                Ten bowed again as Johnny disappeared into the bathroom. “Doyoung! How long do I have until I can swipe what’s on his laptop?”

                “You can’t unless you give me an access point to his laptop!” Doyoung screeched. “Get out of there you asshole!”

                Ten started putting everything back in order. He pushed the things on his table aside and wiped the surface. He heard the sound of the shower being turned on and he turned to his left. His eyes widen in shock at the reflection of Johnny in the mirror opposite the bathroom, naked as the day he was born, hands running through his hair as water draped down his sculpted body like a fountain.

                “Ten? What are you doing? Ten?”

                “H…hold on a bit.”

                “Ten, don’t do anything stupid. Ten!!!”

                Ten shut his hearing device. He crept towards the bathroom, back pressed against the wall. There was steam coming out from the shower, slowly fogging up the top part of the mirror. Ten watched Johnny’s reflection. He grabbed some soap and lathered it all over his body, neck titled backwards to let the shower wash his hair. Ten’s eyes trailed down his muscular chest, well-sculpted abs and _holy mother of pearl._

                He kind of expected a man of Johnny’s size would definitely be packed, but he wasn’t expecting him to have Area 51 and 52 between his legs. Long, thick and it wasn’t even fully erect. Ten bit his lip to suppress a moan as Johnny’s soapy hands lathered his body and ran down the length of his figure. He turned around and Ten got a blessed view of a nice, plump bottom and a row of small black numbers across his back.

                _86437_

_Hmmm_

Ten’s heart was palpitating, and he knew he couldn’t stay inside any longer. He pulled out a listening device from his pocket and placed it behind the mini refrigerator. He finished his job as quickly as possible and tidied his cart. He was just about to push it out when suddenly:

                “Hey, you there.”

                _Fuck._

                “Yes sir?” Ten squeaked, using his thick Thai accent.

                “Can I have a towel?” Johnny exited the shower, still standing there buck naked for the world to see.

                “Yes sir.” Ten kept his head down and handed him a towel. He came within an inch of Johnny’s cock and he could literally feel saliva forming in his mouth. He couldn’t wait for a response. He ran to his cart, closed the door and practically flew to the elevator.

                “YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!” Doyoung screamed into his receiver when Ten turned it back on, almost rendering him deaf. “Don’t you dare turn me off like that!!!”

                “Sorry.”

                “What were you doing?! What did you see??? Did he hurt you?!”

                “No.” Ten sighed, breathing heavily. He was sweating buckets and his palms were evidence of that. He wiped his hands against his pants and cursed when he looked down and saw a prominent bump. “It’s a long story. I couldn’t swipe the laptop, but I have a feeling he made a soft copy and it’s on a hard drive.”

                “Well if you didn’t shut me off, I would have told you the good news I found. He’s…”

                “Later.” Ten swiped a couple of hotel toiletries because he’s a cheapskate like that and pushed the cart into the janitor’s closet. He changed his clothes and left the lobby. “Tell me when I come back. Oh and Doyoung?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Can you run a cold bath for me?” Ten groaned as he sat on his motorcycle, his pants causing unbearable friction. “Make it freezing if possible.”

**************************

                “How are you feeling?” Doyoung asked as Ten finished his bath and wiped his hair.

                “I’m okay now.”

                “What happened? Why did you go MIA on me?”

                “You were too loud and distracting.” Ten rolled his eyes. “I had to focus.”

                “On what?”

                “Getting out of there.” Ten shrugged, dumping the hotel into their hotel room laundry basket. Doyoung had expertly booked a room in a hotel directly overlooking Grand Premiere. Johnny’s suite was on the top floor and with binoculars, you could see everything that happens inside. The curtains were drawn so they couldn’t see anything and Doyoung said it was quiet in his room as he listened through the listening device Ten planted.

                “Fine then.” Doyoung shrugged, removing his headphones and just watching the audio wave screen on his laptop.

                “I think I have the password for his laptop.” Ten said. “It’s a series of numbers. 86437.”

                “What does it mean?”

                “No idea. Maybe it’s just random.”

                “How did you get that number?”

                “It was tattooed on his body.”

                “How did you find that?” Doyoung narrowed his eyes. Ten groaned. If Doyoung wasn’t a spy he would have been an amazing interrogator. “What did you do?”

                “He was in the shower and forgot to close the door.” Ten shrugged nonchalantly, as if seeing Johnny Seo, a billionaire with a body sculpted by Michelangelo didn’t faze him.

                “You dirty son of a bitch.” Doyoung grinned. “No wonder you needed the shower.”

                “I could have been caught then and there! My life was at risk.”

                “Was he packed well?”

                “Like a can of sardines.” Ten burst and the two of them laughed. “He’s bigger than Jaehyun in my opinion.”

                “How the hell do you know how big Jaehyun is?”

                “You guys don’t close the door when you fuck sometimes.” Ten answered. “Do you guys just casually forget that I live in the same apartment or do you enjoy tormenting me?”

                “I swear to god I will kill Jaehyun when I go back.” Doyoung seethed.

                “By the way you have news for me?”

                “Oh yeah.” Doyoung nodded. “I was looking through the online portals today and guess who’s having a party at Club Whiplash tonight?”

                “Who?”

                “Oh Sehun.”

                “Sehun is throwing a party?!?!” Sehun was also a former NCT Agent who retired a year ago. He had spent years undercover as a music producer while working on a case. He left to marry Luhan, a famous Chinese pop singer and is now thriving in his new career. Sehun was Doyoung and Ten’s former mentor.

                “Yes he is.”

                “You’re not suggesting we go out and attend this party do you?” Ten said. “I mean I would love to get down at one of the hottest gay clubs in London and check out those hot British men but we have a mission.”

                “I’m not done yet, control your penis.” Doyoung snapped at him. “He’s inviting some big names to attend the party and guess who is definitely on the VIP list.”

                “Johnny Seo.”

                “And we have a winner.”

                “How do they even know each other?”

                “Who knows? All I know is he will be there and the rooms will probably be left empty.”

                Ten walked over to the window and peered through the sheer curtains. There was barely any sound registered on Doyoung’s laptop, except for faint snoring noise. Johnny had probably fallen asleep.

                “We could break in tonight.” Doyoung said.

                “Not so fast.” Ten said, clutching Doyoung’s arm. “Look.”

                He pointed upwards to the roof, where there was a row of security patrolling the roof top. “I spot two AR15s.”

                “Three more down there.” Doyoung pointed at the hotel driveway.

                “I know I scored the highest in martial arts class, but I’m not taking this risk. How many more hours left?”

                “20.”

                “Fuck.” Ten cursed. “It takes 12 to fly from London to Seoul.”

                “We have to get those papers tonight.”

                Ten chewed his bottom lip for a bit. He looked at Doyoung and the two of them exchanged glances. They knew exactly what the other person was thinking.

                “Looks like it’s time to party.”

**************************

                “Now this is a gay party.”

                “Wow.” Doyoung gaped at the crowd. There were probably hundreds or even thousands of men, rubbing bodies against each other on the dance floor of Club Whiplash. There was a man with the body of Sylvester Stallone in sky high heels and Speedos with the word BABY across his ass, holding onto a pole and swaying drunkenly. Trust Sehun to throw the biggest gay masquerade the world has ever seen.

                “Do you think Sehun still remembers us?” Ten asked, straightening his leather jacket.

                “He better. I send that bitch a Christmas card every year. Do you know how much postage costs to China?”

                The two of them made their way across the dance floor, bumping against people and almost tripping over bodies. Ten spotted a dark-haired man with his arms around a bronze haired male, kissing and nibbling his neck in the VIP section.

                “That’s him!” Ten grabbed Doyoung’s hand and dragged him over to the VIP booth. “Sehun!!”

                “Ten? Doyoung?!” Sehun unlatched his lips from his lover, who Ten recognized as Luhan. “Oh my god!!! You guys are here!” he hugged his two students and whispered. “Mission?”

                “It’s wonderful to see you.” Ten smiled. That was code for ‘yes and stay inconspicuous’.

                “Wonderful. Come on in!” Sehun ushered them in. “You’ve met Luhan of course. These are my friends Chanyeol and Baekhyun.”

                “Hello.” They greeted.

                “Come over and I’ll make you a drink.” Sehun said. The three of them head over to a small table where the drinks. “Target?” Sehun asked with a quiet voice.

                “Johnny Seo.” Doyoung answered.

                “Mission?”

                “He’s got papers on him and we’re getting it back.”

                “Johnny will be here soon.”

                “How do you know him?”

                “I met him while I was in Paris.” Sehun answered, handing them their drinks. “He’s a fan of Luhan’s work so he invested in his album at the time.”

                “He likes music?” Ten made a face.

                “He likes a lot of things.” Sehun laughed. “Sit down! Let’s enjoy the music and have some fun!”

                Soon it was back to normal. Luhan and Sehun were talking about something while Chanyeol and Baekhyun were doing ‘hip exercises’ on one of the couches. Ten could see Johnny making his way towards the booth and he swore his heart stopped. Ripped jeans, black shirt with a beautiful brown leather jacket, hair swept to the side to reveal his side shave and he walked with so much arrogance and confidence you could smack him.

                _Fuck he’s even sexier clothed than he is naked._

                “Johnny Seo.” Sehun grinned, giving him a fist bump. “The man of the hour.”

                “I hope I’m not too late.”

                “Not at all. Chanyeol and Baekhyun would say hi but I think they are too busy trying to strip each other. These are...”

                “My name is Dongyoung. This is…”

                “Ten.” Doyoung’s eyes almost rolled out. Ten hardly ever used his name during a mission.

                “Ten. Like the number?”

                “You could call me Eleven but I won’t take you to some underworld or anything.”

                “Nice.” Johnny chuckled. “So, what is it that you do for a living?”

                “I’m a dancer and Dongyoung is a vocal coach. We’ve worked with Sehun and Luhan for a while.”

                “Ah. It’s funny because…” Johnny eyed Ten carefully. “I swear I’ve seen you before.”

                “Of course you have.” Ten grinned. “I have a face no one could forget.”

                “I agree.” Johnny sat closer to Ten. “I would definitely remember that face.”

                “Ten,” Doyoung whispered in his ear. “What are you doing?”

                “Getting into his room.”

                “You don’t mean…”

                “Relax. Just cover me.”

                “So,” Ten crossed his legs and smiled at Johnny. “What do you do for a living?”

                “I make guns and weapons.”

                “Isn’t that dangerous?”

                “Depends on how you see it.” Johnny answered. “To some it’s dangerous, for many it’s protection.”

                “And how do you see it?”

                “I see it as my calling.” Johnny took a sip of his drink. Ten smiled at him, awaiting further response. “It has made me a lot of money, which I can use to help the rest of the world.”

                “What a Saint.” Ten shook his head.

                “What about you?”

                “Oh me?” Ten made a face. “I’m no Saint. In fact,” he leaned close to Johnny’s ear.

                “I’m the devil.” His breath tickled Johnny’s ear. He knew it would get a rise out of him, it was his signature seduction move. What he didn’t expect was for Johnny to wrap his arm around his waist and whisper back:

                “Devil, meet your Punisher.”

**************************

                 “You sure you don’t need me here to back you up?”

                “Trust me.” Ten pulled out his gun from his back pocket and handed it to Doyoung. “I can’t let him think I don’t trust him.”

                “Remember,” Doyoung handed him a small USB. “Once you get into his hotel, stick this into his laptop so that I can decrypt and access the files. If you don’t do it…”

                “We’ll fail.” Ten sighed, gripping the edges of the sink. “We can’t let that happen.”

                “Okay.” Doyoung patted his friends back. “Don’t take too long.”

                “You got a condom?”

                “Seriously?”

                “For emergencies.” Ten rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to sleep with him.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Of course.” Ten lied through his teeth. “I’ll just drug him and leave him a couple of dollars on his bedside.”

                “He’s a target, not a hooker.”

                “It would be rude not to thank him for such a wonderful night.”

                “Jesus.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Just don’t fuck this up.”

                “Will you relax? I know what I’m doing.” Ten said. “How do I look? Good?”

                “Good.”

                “How good?”

                “Enough for Johnny to undress you with his eyes, which is all he has been doing anyways.” Doyoung sighed. “I feel like such a third wheel.”

                “Why don’t you go out, pat a few butts and trade some spit and be back in the hotel room for my signal?” Ten winked. “The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can get back on your knees for Jaehyun.”

                “There you are.” Johnny smiled at Ten as he walked back to the VIP booth. He parted ways with Doyoung as the latter escaped the club and headed back to their hotel room. Ten smiled innocently and plopped down next to Johnny.

                “Let’s dance.”

                “Dance?”

                “This is a club you know.” Ten laughed at him, pulling Johnny out of his seat and into the dance floor. They managed to find a space amongst the crowd and Ten started moving to the beat immediately.

                “You really are good at this.” Johnny said, seemingly surprised. Ten almost rolled his eyes. Did Johnny seriously think he was lying about being a dancer? He took pole dancing classes for three years as a sport.

                “Woah there…” a random guy spotted Ten moving his hips on the dance floor and tried to get closer to him. “Can I join you?”

                “Pick someone else. This one is mine.” Johnny jerked his thumb backwards. The random guy scoffed and walked away.

                “Jealous already?” Ten smirked.

                “You asked me to dance with you, not anyone else.”

                “Then,” Ten linked his fingers with Johnny’s. “Dance with me.”

                Ten quickly learnt that Johnny wasn’t the most graceful dancer. In fact he was rough and strong. His hands gripped Ten’s waist tightly, bodies grinding against each other as the tight crowd circled around them. Johnny’s cologne was intoxicating as Ten buried his nose into Johnny’s chest, inhaling it as if he was a drug addict. He turned around, back pasted to Johnny’s chest, feeling a very prominent bump against his ass. Two hands gripping Johnny’s arms around him, he grinded slowly against him, loving the feel of that bump against his jeans. He could feel Johnny’s chest shake against his as his hips moved like they had a mind of it’s own.

                _Fuck this feels good._

                “Keep this up,” Johnny rasped in his ear, his voice so low and thick it sent shivers down Ten’s spine. “And you won’t be able to walk for two weeks.”

                “I’m just having fun.” Ten grinned, ‘oblivious’ to his antics. “Aren’t you having fun?”

                “This isn’t exactly my idea of fun.” Johnny said. “I like it when there’s a bed, a rope and a blindfold involved.”

                _Fucking shit._

                “Maybe we should go somewhere we can both have fun.” Ten turned and wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck. “Can I tell you a secret?”

                “What?”

                Ten leaned up to press his lips against Johnny’s ears. He knew he had his catch at the way Johnny’s fingers were gripping his waist so tightly.

                “Dancing is not the only thing my hips are good at.”

**************************

                “Come on come on.” While Johnny was dealing with the valet that brought his BMW from the valet parking, Ten ransacked the front of the car for any sign of the papers. He went through the car drawer and dipped his fingers in between the seat.

                “What’s wrong?” Johnny asked.

                “I thought I dropped my contacts.” Ten said, pretending to look for a non-existent piece of silicone. “Is it still in my eyes?”

                “I think so.” Johnny leaned forward to peer into Ten’s eyes, thumb brushing his top eyelid gently. “I don’t see anything strange.”

                The close proximity almost gave Ten a heart attack. Johnny was unbearable handsome up close and he just smelled so damn good. If this wasn’t a mission, Ten would have jumped on him right then and there. _Keep it together, you can do this._

                It took about twenty minutes from the club to Johnny’s hotel. Ten’s heart pounded in his chest. This was the closest he had ever been to his target, not in a physical sense exactly but just…just in the way he felt strangely comfortable around him. With previous targets, the line between MISSION SUCCESS and ABSOLUTE FUCK UP was drawn crystal clear, but with Johnny he could feel the lines blur into a mess. It didn’t help that Johnny looked a thousand times sexier driving a car that cost the same as Ten’s first apartment in Seoul.

                _I am so weak for guys who can drive._

                “Are you thinking of something?” Johnny asked, noting how quiet Ten was compared to being back at the club.

                “Hmmm?” Ten spoke, unaware he was so quiet. “Nothing.”

                “Why are you sweating?”

                “It was hot in the club.” Ten wiped his forehead. _I’m not sure if this is heat sweat or nervous sweat._

                “Are you thinking of me?” Johnny asked, eyes on the road with one hand gripping the wheel strongly.

                “What?”

                “You know what I mean.” He put his left hand on Ten’s thigh, caressing it slowly.

                “I…” Ten hissed under his breath, biting his jaw to refrain from making noises.

                “This little fellow is thinking of me.” Johnny’s hand traced the outline of Ten’s hard cock through the insufferable material jeans were made of. His fingers found the head and circled it slowly, making Ten whimper in his seat. “You’re not the only one who can tease.”

                “Fuck.” Ten groaned, his hands gripping the car handle. He was usually so good at controlling his urges, but here comes Johnny and all he had to do was say his name to make Ten toss his self-control into the English Channel.

                “You can’t come here babe.” Johnny said, palming Ten’s cock through his jeans. “This car is a rental and we don’t want to mess this up.”

                It was infuriating how Johnny could calmly say words like that and still drive at the same time.

                “I take it this has happened before.” Ten said, snapping lightly. Two can play the teasing game.

                “We could destroy this car if you want, but that’s not how I play.” Johnny said, coming to a stop at the red light. He applied pressure and Ten’s hands flew to grab Johnny’s arm as sparks of electricity jolted through his body. “I like to take my time and watch you slowly fuck yourself on my cock.”

                The light turned green and Ten whimpered at the speed of the car as it took off. He was still gripping Johnny’s arm, waist moving a little to jerk himself into his hand. _Fucking Christ I’m not even naked and I want to come._

                Walking up to Johnny’s hotel room was honestly the worst thing Ten had ever experienced. They half-sprinted through the lobby, muttering hellos to the receptionist and the minute the elevator door closed, Johnny pushed Ten against the elevator walls and kissed him.

                Kissing Johnny was like kissing fire. There was so much heat and passion. Ten slid his lips apart to make way for Johnny’s tongue. He moaned at the sensation, tasting bits of alcohol on his lips. The elevator came to a stop and Ten thought it was their floor. They stopped to see a kid no older than 12 years old stare at the couple in shock.

                “Take the other one kid.” Johnny slammed the ‘close’ button as the elevator rose.

                “Oh my god.” Ten massaged his temples. “We just corrupted a child.”

                “Don’t worry.” Johnny wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist, kissing his neck. “What I’m going to do to you is worse than what we just did to that kid.”

**************************

                “I have to use the bathroom.” Johnny said upon entering his room. The room was much cleaner than Ten originally left it. Maybe Johnny called for another cleaning service because even Ten knew he did a half-ass job at it.

                “Take your time.” Ten waited for Johnny to disappear into the bathroom. He searched the room for the laptop, finding it in one of the suitcases. He retrieved the listening device from the back of the fridge (to not leave evidence) plugged in Doyoung’s USB into the laptop. He quickly keyed in the number password tattooed on Johnny and he did a happy jig in his head when the home screen finally came on. He placed the laptop on the floor and stuck a tiny pill underneath his tongue.

                “What are you doing?”

                “Waiting for you.” Ten swiftly kicked the laptop under the bed as if nothing had happened. “I was about to jerk myself off.”

                “You can’t.” Johnny stripped himself, revealing his amazingly sculpted body. You would think that Ten would be less impressed because he saw it before, but no he wasn’t. “You can’t come without me.”

                Ten wrapped himself in Johnny’s arms, kissing him slowly, carefully shifting the pill from under his tongue to Johnny’s mouth. Ten was pretty confident in this. Doyoung used to say his tongue was actually his 5th limb. Johnny moaned and ran his hands under Ten’s shirt in pleasure, testifying Ten’s tongue skills.

                “You are so pretty.” Johnny murmured against Ten’s kin, pressing kisses on his neck, pausing only to remove his shirt.

                “No…marks…” Ten breathed. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when Johnny licked a sensitive stripe under his ear. Too late.

                “You don’t get to make the orders sweetie.” Johnny grinned. His fingers rubbed Ten’s nipples, teasing and pulling it slightly. “Tonight, I’m in charge.”

                “Y…yes.” Ten couldn’t argue. His body arched upwards, head tilted back at the pleasure rushing through his body. His hands made quick work of Johnny’s jeans, removing the belt and unzipping it. His hands palmed Johnny’s hard cock, feeling the weight in his hands as he stroked it languidly. It was thick, hard and his calloused hands felt every vein and ridge in his muscular package. He could feel his mouth water.

                “Do you want it?”

                “I…”

                “Answer me.” Johnny pulled down Ten’s chin to make him look at him. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

                _What the fuck is up with that pill? He should be knocked out by now!_

                “Yes…yes please.” Ten whined as Johnny flipped him around, grabbing the waistline of his jeans and pulling it down, revealing Ten’s bare ass. Johnny’s hand landed on it with a hard smack, causing the spy to whimper, face pressed into the sheets.

                “You are so naughty.” Johnny murmured, pressing his cock against the crevice of Ten’s ass, moaning at the feel. “Teasing me in the club like that, rubbing this ass against my cock.”

                “I know what I want.” Ten moaned, lifting his head to look at Johnny. His eyes were half-lidded, mouth opened to release a whine as Johnny spread his legs out. Johnny grabbed a bottle of lube and smeared some on his fingers, circling Ten’s hole before inserting a finger in, then another, then another. “Fuck me please…ahh…” he fell face down into the mattress as he felt the head of Johnny’s fingers teasing in and out of him slowly. He could come just from Johnny fingering him but he didn’t. He wanted to feel that full package he saw earlier in the afternoon, to feel every ridge of him inside him. Although he wasn’t exactly sure if it could even fit.

                “Then tell me what you want.” Johnny’s hand rubbed Ten’s lower back, the other guiding his cock in and out of Ten’s entrance, circling the tip around it so teasingly it was infuriating. “Tell me Ten.”

                Ten’s face blushed so hard he was a tomato. It was ridiculous just how much of a tease Johnny was. He tried to move so that he can take Johnny’s cock but the American was so much stronger. He pinned the agent to the bed and Ten could almost hear his smirk.

                “Good boys only get what they want when they ask.”

                “Please please please.” Ten whined. “Please fuck me.” Ten buried his face in the sheets, suppressing a scream because _holy fuck Johnny is so big and it fills me up oh shit oh shit_. Johnny started thrusting in slow, gentle thrusts. Ten thought the pill was finally taking it’s effect.

                “Fucking hell Ten.” Johnny cursed. “You’re so tight. It’s sucking me in.”

                “Johnny please,” Ten’s mind was clouded with lust. There was only one thing on his mind and he had to get it, even if it meant flipping Johnny over and doing it himself. He had to get off before the pill attacks him. The worst thing would be Johnny passing out in the middle of sex.

                _I could fuck myself on his dick while he sleeps. Ew that is creepy though._

                Johnny pulled out, much to Ten’s disappointment, and flipped the agent on his back. He hoisted his legs over his shoulders and with one smooth move, he entered him again. Ten gasped so loudly he was sure the whole hotel heard him. Johnny ran a hand through his hair, pulling his face upwards.

                “You look so cute with my cock in you.”

                “Johnny please…ah…oh god…” The whole room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and bed creaking as Johnny thrusted into Ten, feeling his tight walls grip his manhood like a vice.

                “Do you like it like this?” Johnny sped up his movements and Ten started moaning louder. _WHAT THE FUCK HOW IS THIS-_ Johnny shifted a little and his next thrust made Ten see stars before his eyes. Ten closed his eyes, unable to control the noises out of his mouth. Johnny pummelled into him with all his might as waves-no, tsunamis- of pleasure washed over the smaller agent. His walls gripped Johnny’s cock in appreciation and the billionaire groaned at the intense heat around his manhood.

                “Oh god…I’m close…Jo…AHHHH!!” Ten screamed when he felt a hand touch hyper-sensitive cock. He knew he wouldn’t last.

                “Come for me. Do it.”

                “Johnny…I….fuck….” Spurts of white come decorated his stomach as Ten hit euphoria and the clouds above it. Johnny chased his own orgasm, grunting and groaning as he spilled his release inside a condom.

                “Fucking Christ.” He almost flopped down on top of Ten. He kissed his sweaty forehead, chests pressed against each other as they panted.

                “God that was…”

                “You okay?”

                “I’m perfect.”

                Johnny climbed out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom on weak legs. Ten counted 10 seconds in his head before sitting up and reaching for the laptop underneath the bed. He bit his lips to suppress a groan when he turned onto his stomach. The USB blinking light was off, meaning Doyoung had finished the infiltration process. The files had to be in there, if they weren’t they would be in big trouble.

                “Here.” Johnny came out with a warm towel and handed it to Ten.

                “For me?” Ten was shocked. This was the first time anyone had sex with him and offered him any kind of aftercare. Most of the men he slept with just rolled over to one side and fell asleep or got dressed as they left bills on the table. Most people would be offended, but Ten just took the money and brought breakfast for himself.

                “You should clean up. We made a mess.” Johnny chuckled, flopping down on to the bed. “Gosh I’m exhausted.”

                _It’s the pill. It’s finally working._ “Thank you.”

                “You’re welcomed.” Johnny gave him a lazy smile before closing his eyes. Ten counted another 15 seconds before he quickly cleaned himself up and grabbed his clothes. He made sure his devices were with him and checked the bathroom. He disposed of the condom down the toilet bowl and wrapped his cum-soaked towel under his jacket, careful to not leave evidence of his presence behind.

                “Knocked out indeed.” Ten nudged Johnny in the leg but the billionaire didn’t move. His chest heaved up and down slowly. Ten felt kind of bad to leave him hanging so he covered him with a blanket. He ran a hand down Johnny’s strong back. A soft snore left his lips and he giggled. Johnny looked so peaceful, his hair was a mess and Ten ran his fingers over the marks his nails had left on his shoulders.

                “Thanks for a good night you evil thief.” Ten shook his head and left the room.

**************************

                “Doyoung!!”

                “Jesus fucking Christ you asshole!” Doyoung screamed at Ten as he burst through their hotel room door. “You’ve got to stop scaring me like this!”

                “Do we have the files?”

                “Yes we do.” Doyoung threw him a USB. “There were so many layers of encryption in there but I found it.”

                “God bless you.” Ten blew a kiss. “We need to get to the airport ASAP. We only have 16 hours left.”

                “I got you.” Doyoung hastily packed their belongings. “Are you okay?”

                “Of course I’m okay.”

                “Your hair is a mess and you’re walking funny.”

                “Oh.” Ten ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll walk it off.”

                “What’s this towel?”

                “I need to burn it. It’s got my DNA on it.”

                “Oh my god. You did not.” Doyoung rubbed his temples.

                “Did what?”

                “You did not sleep with him. Did you?”

                “Zip your suitcase and let’s go.”

                “TEN!!”

                “It’ll be fine! He’s knocked out and won’t notice a thing until tomorrow.” Ten said, grabbing his suitcase. “Hurry! We’ve got to head back!”

**************************

                One of the benefits of being a government agent is having your own security checkpoint when you arrive in Seoul, a.k.a none. Doyoung and Ten rushed back to NCT Headquarters with only minutes to spare. Jet-lagged, sleep deprived and exhausted from their long trip but it would not stop Ten from fulfilling his mission.

                “Ten! Doyoung! You’re back!”

                “Hi Kun no time to chat I need to see Taeyong now!” Ten rapped out, walking as fast as he could.

                “No Ten, you have to listen to me it’s…”

                “I’m in a hurry Kun!” Ten ran up the stairs and knocked on Taeyong’s door.

                “Ten wait!!”

                The door opened and it nearly slammed into poor Kun’s face. Ten strode in with an air of confidence as he dumped the USB on the table. “Mission accomplished with exactly 13 minutes and 37 seconds to spare.”

                “I am impressed.” Taeyong grinned. “I must admit, I had my doubts but you pulled through.”

                “Ten! Doyoung!” Jaehyun entered the office, elated to see the spy intel but he restrained himself. “You got it?”

                “They got it.” Taeyong nodded. “Nice work.”

                “Thank you.” Ten smiled proudly. “Now what’s the payback? Trip to Paris? A raise? Promotion?”

                “Actually,” Taeyong stood up. “I have something better in mind.”

                “What?”

                “How about a partner?”

                “A partner?” Ten raised an eyebrow. “I get a partner?”

                “Introducing,” Taeyong’s arm raised up and a hidden wall behind him slid open, revealing a man inside. “Agent 207.”

                “You have got to be fucking with me.” Ten’s cursed, his jaw clenching tightly.

                “Hello Ten.” The man behind the hidden wall was none other than supposedly American billionaire Johnny Seo. He was dressed in a regulation spy suit with the headquarters logo pinned to his collar. That pin was given out only to Top Tier agents and as of now there was only one Top Tier agent, and Ten just has sex with him 16 hours ago.

                _Johnny Seo is Agent 207?!??!?!?_

                “What the fuck is going on?” Ten slammed Taeyong’s desk with his fist.

                “This was a test.” Taeyong said. “When Irene announced her retirement we had to look for a replacement. You were chosen but we decided we needed to see you in action before we could decide.”

                “So all of this was fake? Did you know about this Doyoung?”

                Doyoung turned his head and bit his lip.

                “Kim Doyoung I swear to fucking god.”

                “I am so sorry Ten.” Doyoung clasped his hands together and pleaded. “I was told only after our briefing together and was ordered to help you succeed this mission.”

                “Then…what about those papers?!” Ten asked. “What were in the documents you asked me to steal?”

                “Oh these?” Taeyong held up the USB. “I think you’ll find my secret recipe for kimchi jjigae inside. It’s not much use to other governments but definitely a secret.”

                “You…you…I….” Ten couldn’t think of what to say. He was furious, happy, confused, frustrated and all sorts of random emotions swirling in his head. He turned to Johnny and the American had his typical, sunshine boy smile on his face. _What a fucking charmer._

                “I’ll leave you two alone to get to know each other.” Taeyong eyed the two agents carefully. He beckoned Doyoung and Jaehyun to follow him out of the office. Ten stared at Johnny with a stone-cold expression.

                “Congratulations.” Johnny said.

                “Fuck you.” Ten’s fist flew towards him but Johnny caught it. The two of them fought for a bit until Johnny twisted Ten’s right arm behind his back, pushing the smaller agent against Taeyong’s desk, his chest against Ten’s back.

                “Don’t try sweetheart. I’m faster and stronger than you.”

                Ten scoffed as he felt a very familiar bump against his ass. “Looks like someone still isn’t over London.”

                Johnny sighed and let him go. He wasn’t prepared at all when Ten attacked him, knocking the taller man off his feet. The American landed flat on his ass.

                “Come on.” Johnny groaned. “We’re partners now. Let’s not fight.”

                “I agree, but if you ever do try to underestimate me again I hope you remember how sore your ass feels now.”

                “Okay, I guess I deserved that.” Johnny got back up on his feet, turning to Ten and smirking. “Speaking of sore asses, I’m surprised you’re walking so well.”

                “I’m flexible.” Ten crossed his arms. “I don’t break easily.”

                “I can see that.” Johnny grinned. “Looks like we’re going to have some good times together.”

                “Whatever.” Ten rolled his eyes.

                “By the way, first call of order as my new partner, get a new suit. You’re accompanying me to Irene’s wedding.”

                “I don’t think that’s a regulation.”

                “It’s not. I just think it would be nice to get to know one another, figure out each other’s kinks or what not before we officially start hunting down bad guys.”

                “Sounds fair.” Ten couldn’t argue with that. Plus Irene’s wedding was going to be in the Bahamas. If Johnny insisted on paying for a resort vacation, he would be an idiot to decline.

                “So just to let you know, my kinks include bondage, orgasm denial and spanking.”

                Ten could feel his pants tighten. “I know. I felt the last one.”

                “If it makes you feel better, sleeping with you was not part of the plan.”

                “How did you withstand the pill?”

                “I took a counteragent just in case, but it didn’t last very long.” Johnny smiled to himself.

                “What would you have done if I didn’t try to drug you?”

                “I don’t know.” Johnny shrugged. “Gone for a second round?”

                “So you slept with me because you wanted to?”

                “Yes.”

                A moment of awkward silence passed through the room. “I’m not sure what to say to that.” Ten shrugged. He was oddly flattered somehow, to know that Johnny was truly attracted to him. His heart was pounding and his pants weren’t feeling any better. _Trust my penis to rise when someone is being sweet to me._

                “You can say ‘thank you and let’s do it again.”

                “Nice try.” Ten smirked. “You’ve got to go through a test for that.”

                “A test on sex?!” Johnny stared at him incredulously, like he was really insulted for it. “I’ll have you know,” he stepped towards Ten, shoulders straight so that he could tower over him. “There isn’t a single man or woman who regrets sleeping with me.”

                “You’re cocky for someone who just landed on their ass after being beaten by someone a whole head shorter than you.” Ten cocked his head seductively, heading towards the door. “The next time we do this I am not going to let you go that easily.”

                “So there is a next time!”

                “Shut the fuck up.”

                Johnny ran after Ten as the two of them made their way out of the office. Taeyong, Jaehyun and Doyoung watched the pair bicker on their way down to the main lobby.

                “Are you sure it’s a good idea to pair them together?” Jaehyun asked his boss.

                “It’s always good to have chemistry between partners, that’s why they work out so well. Like you and Doyoung.”

                “What?!” Doyoung squealed.

                “You two are dating, aren’t you?”

                “Pfft,” Jaehyun scoffed. “We are not - there is no such - how did you know?”

                “I’m the CEO of an international spy organization. Did you really think I don’t have ways of finding out about my own employees?”

                “Oh.” Jaehyun stepped back lightly. Doyoung buried his face in his hands, highly embarrassed.

                “Plus you don’t close your office door.”

                “FOR FUCK’S SAKE JUNG JAEHYUN!!”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is honestly so much fun to write. Let me know how it was for you guys, would you guys like to see more from this au? Leave comments to let me know how I'm doing and if you want more hahahahahaha
> 
> hmu on Twitter @sweetkpopfanfic if you want to XD


End file.
